The Wrong Snow White
by canvasoul
Summary: [ONESHOOT] "He is the prettiest princess, and i am the wrong one." TaeKook with bottom!kook Terinspirasi dari BANGTAN BOMB GOGO Dance Practice (Halloween Ver).


_What the hell joke is this?_

Sebelumnya, percayalah padaku. Ini bukan berarti aku payah dalam permainan _'scissor-paper-rock'_ untuk menentukan sang pecundang. Aku hanya sedang mengalami hari yang sial. Jika Namjoon- _hyung_ benar-benar pernah memimpikanku memakai kostum _snow white_ , itu pasti adalah mimpi yang buruk.

Terlebih, yang merencanakan semua ini adalah Jeon Jungkook, pacarku sendiri. Benar-benar tidak keren. Awalnya aku berharap Jungkook kalah suit, aku sudah membayangkan betapa manisnya dia hingga memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Tetapi, betapa kejamnya angan-angan itu malah berbalik menimpaku, sedangkan sang tersangka asyik tertawa puas.

"Sama sekali bukan masalah besar, kok. Toh, cuma setahun sekali." sahut Namjoon melihat wajahku yang tertekuk lesu. Kaus ungu yang dikenakannya membuatku iri setengah mati, ingin menukar kostum putri salju ini dengan apapun yang jauh lebih pantas.

"Hei, bergegaslah, putri salju!"

Aku bercermin setelah selesai memakai gaun sempit itu, dan melihatnya membuatku ingin muntah di tempat. Pacarku yang manis itu tidak tahu betapa murkanya aku.

"Apakah _snow white_ abad ke-21 mengenakan _sneakers_ di kakinya?" celetuk Yoongi yang tampak tidak terlalu puas. Dia mungkin akan menertawaiku, seandainya aku terlihat lebih konyol dari ini.

"Kim— _princess_ —Taehyung," Jimin tersenyum mengejek. Rasanya aku ingin mengejek balik matanya yang nyaris hilang, namun di situasi ini akulah yang terburuk. "Aku tahu harga dirimu terluka, tetapi ayo kita lakukan. Hanya tiga menit lima puluh lima detik untuk membuat pacarmu senang."

Jungkook tersenyum polos di tengah ruang latihan serba putih. Kaus kebesaran berwarna kuning tampak cocok untuknya. _He is the prettiest princess, and i am a wrong one._ Aku menahan gemas di balik wajah kaku, dan menyeringai kecil ketika Jungkook berbalik takut. Rencana balas dendam tengah berputar-putar di kepalaku, _mampus kau kurcaci nakal._

 _Well_ , sebenarnya menari dengan gaun panjang tidak sesulit itu. Toh, koreografinya tidak serumit ' _DNA_ ' dan tidak seliar ' _Mic Drop_ '.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Tidak ada yang mudah jika menyangkut soal harga diri. Ada jutaan penggemar dari seluruh dunia yang akan berkomentar dengan ribuan bahasa berbeda. Jadi, suasana hatiku sedang jelek sekali. Bukan salahku jika apel yang seolah-olah 'beracun' ini hancur di genggamanku.

Aku melirik Jungkook yang mendominasi posisi depan nyaris di sepanjang koreografi. Sesekali dia melirikku, terkikik kecil sembari menahan tawa yang lebih keras.

Sesuai rencana yang telah—tidak—disepakati bersama, aku harus menggigit apel di penghujung lagu, lalu pura-pura mati keracunan. Aku melakukannya dengan tidak anggun sama sekali, lalu menjatuhkan diri dengan menenggelamkan wajahku dari sorot kamera.

"Sialan kalian!" geramku tertahan selagi Hoseok melemparku dengan lembaran kertas yang diasumsikan sebagai uang dolar. Mana ada dongeng tentang putri salju malang yang keracunan apel malah ditimpuk uang dan dipukul tendang oleh para kurcacinya? Benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Selamat hari _Halloween_!" seru Jimin melengking. Aku ingin dia menyingkirkan tangannya yang seenaknya menampar bokongku—dan, astaga! Kini bisa-bisanya Jungkook ikut menampar kedua betisku, tertawa nista di atas penderitaanku. Lihat saja, akan kutampar dia lebih kencang malam ini juga.

Aku tidak mengatakannya secara verbal, tetapi Jungkook membuatku cukup marah malam ini—dan kabar buruk untuk pacarku yang manis, aku akan menunjukkannya dengan caraku sendiri yang nakal dan menyenangkan.

. . .

" _Hyung_?" Jungkook memasuki kamar pukul sebelas tepat, melihatku berbaring dengan ponsel di tangan dengan kostum lengkap. Rambutnya basah dan beraroma _shampoo_ segar, kurasa ia baru saja membersihkan badan dan bernyanyi sensual di bawah guyuran _shower_. "Kenapa tidak ganti baju? Apakah kau butuh bantuan?"

"Apa pedulimu?" sahutku dengan raut paling sangar. "Bukannya kau senang?"

Jungkook nyengir lebar hingga giginya sedikit menyembul manis. "Wajah marahmu adalah favoritku. Jadi, ya. Aku senang."

"Pakaian seperti ini sama sekali bukan gayaku, kau tahu?" aku balas menyeringai, lebih lebar darinya. Alih-alih membuka resleting di belakang punggung, aku merobeknya asal-asalan—dan itu jauh lebih mudah. "Favoritku adalah melihatmu memakai pakaian seperti ini, seperti jalang. Jadi, maukah kau membuatku senang?" aku merobek bagian bawahnya menjadi rok mini yang seksi. Mata Jungkook membulat horor, menatapku ngeri.

"A-aku cuma bercanda, _Hyung_ —"

"Aku sungguh menyukai candaanmu, Sayang," aku mencengkeram kedua bahu tegang Jungkook, melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang sempit milik Namjoon- _hyung._ "Cepat pakai gaunnya, kurcaci kecil. Toh, hanya kau dan aku yang melihat."

Gaun yang bentuknya sudah tak keruan itu melekat ketat di tubuh Jungkook, dengan bagian dada dan perut yang sobek-sobek dan rok pendek yang mengekpos pahanya dengan sempurna. Aku menyeringai puas, Jungkook terengah setengah jengkel. Dia mungkin dapat menjahiliku habis-habisan, tetapi lihat siapa yang lebih berkuasa di atas ranjang—dan siapa yang dipermainkan.

"Kuharap kau menyesal, Kook," aku mengangkat dagu halus Jungkook, menahannya kuat. Kutatap mata sayunya dengan mata menusuk, membiarkannya mabuk dan tenggelam dalam iris gelap. "Melakukan lelucon bodoh seperti ini—akan selalu ada risiko dari apapun yang telah kauperbuat." mengecup bibir sensual pemuda Jeon itu kasar, dan melumatnya dengan tempo cepat dan berantakan. Aku suka membuatnya merasa kacau.

Satu getar ponsel menginterupsi tanpa permisi. Aku berdecak malas, dengan setengah hati melepas bibir Jungkook dan beranjak menuju nakas tempat ponselku diisi daya. Napas sang submisif terengah, dengan rakus ia meraup oksigen, merasa diselamatkan oleh siapapun malaikat yang muncul di notifikasi ponselku.

"Berterimakasihlah kepada Hoseok- _hyung_." gerutuku malas. Dia membagikan tautan video rekaman yang telah resmi diunggah oleh agensi setengah jam yang lalu. Aku memutarnya di YouTube, menekan tombol _pause_ —karena menontonnya hanya akan membuatku malu— dan langsung membaca komentarnya secara acak.

"Coba dengar komentar ini, _'V tampak tidak senang. Wajahnya sedih. Semangat, V-oppa_ ," aku membaca komentar terbanyak yang diberikan oleh penggemar. "Wah, cewek-cewek perhatian. Tidak seperti pacarku."

Jungkook merengut di ranjang selagi aku tersenyum miring. "Coba dengar yang lain, ' _'Taehyung-oppa sangat manis dengan kostum snow white,"_. Oh, haruskah aku memotretmu sekarang dan mengunggahnya, agar mereka tahu betapa cantiknya Jeon Jungkook ketika berdandan seperti jalang?"

Sontak Jungkook menggeleng, ekor matanya mulai berair. "Jangan mengunggahnya. Potret aku hanya untuk menyimpannya, kumohon?"

"Lalu kenapa? Aku memakai kostum itu dan dilihat lebih dari enam juta pengikut di YouTube. Itu menyakiti harga diriku, kau—" aku berhenti berbicara ketika mendengar isak pelan Jungkook. "Tentu saja takkan kuunggah, bodoh. Jangan membuatku tampak brengsek."

Aku membuang napas frustasi. Siapa korban sebenarnya disini?

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya yang kacau dengan semu merah dan air mata, menyingkirkan ponselku sembarangan dan menubrukkan wajahnya ke bibirku, mengecupnya singkat.

"Maaf, _Hyung_. Sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang, aku jadi bertingkah kelewatan," katanya.

Aku pun terdiam, luluh dengan segala kecantikannya tanpa cacat dan sentuhannya yang memabukkan seluruh indera. "Lakukan apapun sesukamu, oke? Malam ini kaulah rajanya." tangan Jungkook menyentuh pipi kananku, kemudian bergerak perlahan menuju tengkuk.

Aku tertegun senang, lalu memulai dari area perpotongan lehernya yang sempurna. Sembari menghirup aroma tubuh yang semanis vanila, aku menggumam, "Kau serius, huh?"

"Ya, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Entah bagaimana Jungkook mengacaukan suasana hatiku hingga benci setengah mati, tetapi dia jugalah yang paling pandai memperbaikinya. Kupikir, menari dengan kostum _snow white_ bukanlah sesuatu yang sepenuhnya salah—selama aku mendapatkan imbalan berupa malam sehebat ini.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

First of all, AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINK THAT JUNGKOOK IN DWARF IS THE CUTEST? Oke lah Taehyung kalah, dia pake gaun putri salju ala-ala, tapi nggak dapet feel princess sama sekali gara-gara sepatu puma dan jam tangannya lol. Mana lagi dia gigit apel macem di iklan sn*ckers, laki banget. Dari awal muka Taehyung udah gak ena, mesem gak seneng tapi ganteng parah. Mau muji tapi geli, mau ngetawain malah kasian wkwk. Sedangkan Jungkook yang cuma jadi kurcaci malah sempet-sempetnya nyengir imut. Duh :")

Btw, ini ff taekook pertama aku di ffn. Sebenernya aku penghuni lama, udah punya ffn bahkan sblm gue kenal bts. Aku, gak usah diragukan, taekook shipper garis keras. Yang satu kaum mari berkenalan, ambigu-ambiguan ugha boleh (?)

Last, mind to review? Berhubung ini tulisan pertama, aku ngarep respon banget sih. Tapi up to you, yg penting bisa menghibur sesama taekook shippers :)

Love, Bluishie


End file.
